battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 08
The eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan The blue soldier Suzuri wants to take Catastrophedragon for his collection. Summary Sophia takes Dan and the others to the shrine holding Catastrophedragon, where they meet a suspicious person. Magisa's wand reacts to him, revealing him as the blue soldier. The boy, Hideto Suzuri, returns with them to the village. Dan learns that he's a serious card collector, with many rare cards. At night, everyone goes outside to see a rare phenomenon, a moon with an X symbol on it. This only occurs once every 100 years, and is the time when Catastrophedragon appears. Soon, they realize Suzuri is gone, so Dan and Zungurii go to look for him. They find him at the shrine. To cover up his true intentions, Suzuri says he saw the Deathmatch Group. Suddenly, Dan's deck lights up, and his Siegfried card somehow opens the shrine's door. Dan decides to go in with Suzuri, and sends Zungurii back to get help. The interior of the shrine is full of death traps, but somehow the two make it to the end. There, Suzuri admits that he was lying all along, and just wants to take Catastrophedragon for himself. However, he's not able to touch it. Dan's Siegfried then glows again, and appears in Catastrophedragon's spot. Catastrophedragon is in Dan's deck. When Clackey and the others arrive, Suzuri is throwing a tantrum because he can't have the card. Dan suggests to Sophia that he and Suzuri battle over it, and if he wins, the card will be safely returned. Dan quickly learns that Suzuri is much more than a collector. He's a serious card battler. With his blue deck destruction, he nearly eliminates Dan's whole deck. That is, until he draws Catastrophedragon, and makes a comeback. After the battle is over and Catastrophedragon is returned, Dan tries to shake Suzuri's hand. Instead, Suzuri steps on his foot hard, but then apologizes. Later, Clackey leaves the village together with Dan, Magisa and Zungurii. They talk about what it would be like if Suzuri became their ally. Featured Card The blue Crush effect is featured. Matches Dan vs. Suzuri Turn 1 (Suzuri): -Suzuri summons Rock-Golem. Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons Lizardedge and Erimakilizard. He brings Lizardedge to LV3. -Dan attacks with Lizardedge. Suzuri takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 9 (Suzuri): -On Suzuri's field is Rock-Golem at LV3 and two The Soldier Gustav, one at LV2. He has one life remaining. One Dan's field is Erimakilizard at LV2, Goradon at LV2 and Rokceratops at LV3. He has five lives remaining. -Suzuri brings his spirits down to LV1. Then, he summons The BlastingGiant Douglas at LV2. -Suzuri attacks with TheBlastingGiant Douglas. It's crush effect lets him discard two cards from the top of Dan's deck, including his Siegwurm. With Douglas' next effect, because a spirit was discarded, Suzuri can also destroy one of Dan's spirits with a cost of 3 or less. He chooses Rokceratops. For the attack, Dan blocks with Goradon, which is destroyed. Turn 13 (Suzuri): -On Suzuri's field is two Rock-Golem, The BlastingSoldier Douglas and to The Soldier Gustav. Suzuri brings Rock-Golem to LV2 and The BlastingGiant Douglas to LV1. Then, he summons The GiantHero Titus. With its effect when summoned, ten cards are discarded from the top of Dan's deck. Next, he levels both his Rock-Golems down to LV1 to summon a second GiantHero Titus. Again, ten cards are discarded from Dan's deck. Suzuri depletes one Soldier Gustav and adds core from the reserve to bring both Titus to LV2. -Suzuri attacks with The GiantHero Titus. Dan takes a life. Four lives remain. -Suzuri attacks with his second Titus. Dan takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 17 (Suzuri): -Suzuri brings The Soldier Gustav to LV2 and one Rock-Golem to LV3. -Suzuri attacks with The GiantHero Titus. Dan takes a life. Two lives remain. -Suzuri attacks with his second Tirus. Dan takes a life. One life remains. Turn 18 (Dan): -Dan summons The Deity Catastrophedragon. He depletes all his remaining spirits to summon it at LV3. -Dan attacks with Catastrophedragon. It has clash, so Suzuri blocks with Rock-Golem. Because Rock-Golem has a cost of 5 or less, Catastrophedragon is refreshed. -Dan attacks again with Catastrophedragon. Suzuri blocks with his second Rock-Golem. Again, Catastrophedragon is refreshed. -Dan attacks again, this time taking out Suzuri's Soldier-Gustav, and refreshing. -Dan makes a 4th attack with Catastrophedragon. He defeats Suzuri's BlastingGiant Douglas, and refreshes. -Suzuri has no more blockers, so the next attack would take his last life. Winner: Dan Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS02-001: Lizardedge SD01-001: Erimakilizard BS06-X21: The Deity Catastrophedragon Blue BS03-080: Rock-Golem BS04-060: The Soldier Gustav BS03-X12: The GiantHero Titus BS06-070: The BlastingGiant Douglas Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Sophia- Mamiko Noto Luphia- Kanae Ito Mimi Village Girl A- Miho Hino Mimi Village Girl B- Chie Yoshimoto Main Staff Script: Masaharu Amiya Storyboard: Yasuyuki Shinomi Episode Director: Jun Takahashi Animation Director: Takeshi Oda Trivia Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan